Red roses
by pikachu203
Summary: Larxene always hated flowers. Well... Every type of flower except one of course. Marluxia x Larxene One-shot.


**Red Roses**

** Personally I think Larxene's somebody's name was Arlene. You'll understand why I said that in a few minutes.**

** Like I said, I'm going to experiment with pairings a bit in Kingdom Hearts before I settle down to a single set group for people I haven't decided on yet or end up writing something for several pairings for people I ****_can't_**** decide on.**

** I don't know why I'm writing so much, probably because I'm stuck at home with nothing better to do until the power comes back.**

** So without further ado, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

If there was one thing Larxene hated more than zombies, key blade wielders who were inferior and got WAY too much attention, Axel, Xemnas, and Demyx; it was flowers. They were too smelly, too bright and attracted bees which always seemed to want to sting her. Flowers always seemed to be growing in places she hated too. The square in Radiant Garden where people always made fun of her as a kid was covered in daises, her old annoying teacher's yard was full of lilacs, the little princess who used to laugh at her when she was little loved daises, Xehanort from Radiant Garden castle grew tiger lilies and stupid Xemnas always seemed to have a vase full of blue lilies in his room.

It seemed Larxene had a reason to hate every type of flower. Every type of flower except one of course…

**(Flashback)**

Arlene ran out of the school with hot angry tears rolling down her face, hating everyone there. She'd been bullied to the point of running out of the school house crying. She hated the other kids for hating her, and she hated everyone for stepping on her feet, pulling her hair, stealing her food, and blatantly talking about her in front of her face.

She ran down the grass to the edge of the road, crying her eyes out and hiding her face in her knees so that no one would see her crying and taunt her for it. She tried to calm down her sadness and replace it with misplaced anger, like she normally did, but it didn't work. The only way she could control her emotions was to cry herself out into her knees.

She stayed like that for at least twenty minutes, scolding herself for not calming down. Finally she opened her eyes and noticed a tall shadow, probably a boy's, over her. She didn't even bother looking up, she already knew why he was there, and her words had a slight sting of venom despite the way they trembled from her tears, "Are you here to mock me like the rest of them?"

"No," the boy replied, sitting next to her, "I'm not."

He had a surprisingly deep voice and Arlene didn't want to look up, knowing that this boy would be like the others and not accept her, "Oh yeah? And why do you care?"

He laughed which enraged Arlene to no end, though his words stopped her from saying anything, "It's alright. I know how you feel. People bully me too."

That made Arlene look up and to her surprise, the boy next to her had_ pink_ hair. She blinked, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry… It feels like there's no one different in the world sometime."

The boy laughed at her lightly before saying, "Its fine. Here, I'd like to give you something."

She started to sheepishly wipe away her tears before sniffling and asking, "What is it?"

He handed her a single red rose, "I have to go now, good bye."

He ran off, leaving Arlene in the dust, holding the single red rose up to her face.

The one flower that Arlene couldn't hate… The one person Arlene couldn't hate.

**(End flashback)**

Well, now Larxene had grown up, turned into a Nobody and she'd finally met her pink-haired boy again. And she still hated flowers. And zombies, but mostly flowers.

She slowly walked down a silvery hall in the Castle that Never Was, wanting to get to the Gray room before the little blonde haired zombie boy next to her attempted to make a conversation. Roxas offered, "Hi."

Larxene grunted in a way that quite clearly said, "Shut up."

Roxas turned away and tried not to make eye-contact with the angry girl. Larxene crossed her arms and walked into the gray room tapping Marluxia on the shoulder, "Hello, Marluxia."

He turned around looking slightly nervous, "Ah, Larxene. Did I do something wrong?"

Larxene shrugged, "No, there's nothing wrong. I just found this rose," she pulled out a small red rose, "sitting on my bed this morning."

Marluxia's cheeks started to flush the same color as his hair, and Larxene continued, enjoying his fear, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, right?"

Marluxia sighed, "I'm sorry, Larxene, I know you don't like flowers I just-"

Larxene cut him off with a swift kiss, pulling back just as quickly as she came. Marluxia stuttered, "T-that was…"

Larxene smirked, "What? I like roses."

Marluxia shook off the initial shock and his lips connected with hers for another short moment before she greedily got more sensual, dragging him down to her level, entangling her hands in his hair and forcing her tongue into his mouth. After about five minutes of that, she pushed him off and poked him hard in the chest, "If you tell anyone about this I will murder you!"

He nodded slowly. She turned to Roxas and said, "That goes for you too, zombie boy!"

She stormed out of the room and Marluxia scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Does that mean she likes me?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. She's Larxene. She's weird."

Marluxia nodded, and then shook his head, "Well, I guess that's what I like about her."

**The end**

** Well, that's that. **

** Feel free to leave a review but please don't flame.**


End file.
